


Pumpkin Pie with Roses

by Milady_Montrose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Honestly it's just a boy and his plant playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Montrose/pseuds/Milady_Montrose
Summary: Oneshot. Steven and Pumpkin having fun together.





	Pumpkin Pie with Roses

Steven and Pumpkin ran around on the sandy beach. Steven held a Frisbee behind him, Pumpkin in hot pursuit. The pair played this game of cat-and-mouse for a little while. Steven would dodge behind a rock, duck underneath a sand dune, or scale a tree; Pumpkin would uproot the rock and toss it away, burst apart the sand dune, or plow through the middle of the tree. Always Steven was able to get away, until he stubbed his toe on a rock.

"Yowch!" he yelped, coming to a standstill, holding his ankle in one hand to inspect the damage. He flinched as he saw the toenail had been damaged. A strange white crease ran up half of his toenail; on one side, the toenail was normal, on the other, it was reddish purple, and the top of the nail had been chipped off. Steven did not have the time to mull over this unfortunate development, because Pumpkin had seen opportunity knocking. Pumpkin danced a circle around Steven, and jumped into his stomach.

"OOUUuufff…" Steven crumpled over Pumpkin, who was eagerly vibrating. The plant dog wormed his way from underneath Steven, and seized the trophy, that beauteous prize-the Frisbee. Pumpkin shook it happily, gnawing on the edges with his teeth.

Steven straightened into a sitting position. Seeing Pumpkin and the Frisbee, he gave them both a thumbs-up. "Well done, Pumpkin." At the sound of Steven's voice, Pumpkin returned and sat in the Crystal Gem's lap, drooling orange juice and seeds.

Steven craned over Pumpkin and looked at his big toe, wincing again. Getting up, Steven returned to the house to take care of the toe. Pumpkin darted back to the house, keen to return to the beach and have fun. Steven took longer to return, but soon he was inside, and took care of the toe. To Pumpkin's great dismay, a Lonely Blade movie was sitting on the couch.

Pumpkin quickly glanced between Steven and the movie, and crept over to the case. Pumpkin slowly opened his mouth, and swept the movie inside. As he did so, Steven turned around. "Pumpkin! That's a brilliant idea! We can watch Lonely Blade!"

Pumpkin puked out the movie and pumpkin pie filling, letting Steven know what he thought of that idea. "Ew! Pumpkin!" Steven reproached. After a moment's consideration, he petted Pumpkin's head. "Wanna compromise?"

"…?" Pumpkin was listening.

"Maybe we should just watch Lonely Blade…"

Pumpkin's eyes narrowed a little…

"…but in return, I'll let you mangle one of my shirts!"

The deal was concluded in an instant.

The three Crystal Gems warped into the house to see a picture that could be interpreted in three ways: adorable, a mess, or fun.

Steven was perched on his bed, eyes glued to the awesomeness that was Lonely Blade IV, as Pumpkin shredded and slashed one of Steven's new, just-washed shirts.


End file.
